A vehicle 23 receiving fuel from a fuel dispenser 25 is shown in FIG. 1. During the fueling process, fuel flows from the fuel dispenser 25, through a dispenser outlet 9, through a fuel hose assembly 11, through a fuel nozzle 12, and into the fuel tank 24 of the vehicle 23.
Occasionally, while filling a customer's vehicle 23 with fuel, the customer will get into the vehicle 23 and drive off while the fueling nozzle 12 is still inserted in the vehicle's fuel tank 24. The resulting tension on the fuel hose assembly 11 may pull over the fuel dispenser 25 and separate the fuel dispenser 25 from its base. In addition, the vehicle 23 may drag the fuel dispenser 25 for some distance. This circumstance could destroy a costly fuel dispenser 25 and possibly create a fire hazard. The risk of fire is higher if fuel is being dispensed into the vehicle 23 at the time of departure. Without the ability to automatically shut off this flow of fuel, the fuel could be dispensed onto the fueling island and potentially cause a serious fire hazard or environmental contamination.
To prevent this circumstance, breakaway fittings 8, 13, 16 as shown in FIG. 2 are connected to the fueling hose so that the fuel hose assembly 11 will separate from the fuel dispenser 25 to prevent the dispenser 25 from being pulled down. Breakaway fittings 8, 13, 16 are designed to minimize damage to the fuel dispenser 25 and to stop the flow of fuel from the fuel dispenser 25 in the event that a vehicle 23 drives away with the fuel hose nozzle 12 still lodged in its fuel tank 24.
Three different types of breakaway fittings are shown in FIG. 2: a “hose break” type, a “nozzle break” type, and a “dispenser break” type of breakaway fitting. The hose break fitting 13 is installed between two hose assemblies. One hose assembly 26 known as a “whip hose” assembly is short (approximately 1 foot) and the other 11 is long (approximately 10 feet). The hose break fitting 13 is designed to separate if the separation force is in-line with the fitting. This requires the body of the breakaway fitting 13 to point in the direction of the departing vehicle 23 at the time of separation. The directional alignment is achieved by installing the whip hose 26 between the fuel dispenser 25 and the breakaway fitting 13 to allow for the desired directional movement.
A disadvantage of the hose break fitting 13 is the additional cost for the whip hose assembly 26. A whip hose assembly 26 with two couplings can cost as much as the primary hose itself. In addition, this type of breakaway 13 and whip hose assembly 26 are usually not attractive in appearance. They are bulky and heavy and can damage the finish on the dispenser 25 due to abrasion from constant handling.
A nozzle break fitting 16 is installed between the hose assembly 11 and the fueling nozzle 12. Like the hose break 13 breakaway fitting, a nozzle break breakaway fitting 16 is designed to separate if the separation force is in-line with the fitting 16. This requires the body of the breakaway fitting 16 to point in the direction of the departing vehicle 23 at the time of separation. The directional movement for directional alignment is achieved by movement of the hose assembly 11 that is installed between the fuel dispenser 25 and the breakaway fitting 16 in response to tension cause by the moving vehicle 23. A disadvantage of the nozzle break fitting 16 is that it is located at the nozzle 12 which makes the nozzle 12 heavier and more cumbersome to maneuver.
A dispenser break fitting 8 is installed between the fuel dispenser 25 and the fuel hose assembly 11. This breakaway fitting 8 is designed to separate if a pulling force is applied at an angle to the breakaway fitting 8. This design does not require the body of the breakaway fitting 8 to point in the direction of the departing vehicle 23 at the time of separation. The dispenser break fitting 8 is an improvement over the hose break fitting 13 and the nozzle break fitting 16 because it does not require a whip hose 26 nor does it add any additional weight to the fueling nozzle 12.